Generally, a box opener system which provides in a single device a configuration to generate the open condition of numerous and varied types of boxes. Specifically, a cutter element in a handle disposed between a blade element and an impact element which can be used to disengage the sealed outer flaps or the side wall between perforations or cut box liners to generate the open condition of a box.
A significant problem with opening conventional boxes can be that the manner of sealing and lining the box can require use of a plurality of devices to unseal the outer flaps or tear the box between perforations or generate an opening in the box liner (or all in various permutations and combinations) to allow ingress to the packaged materials or egress of the packaged materials from the box.
Another significant problem with opening of conventional boxes can be that the plurality of devices used to unseal the outer flaps or tear the box between perforations or generate an opening in the box liner can include edges sufficiently sharp to impale or cut the skin or tissue of the user.
Another significant problem with opening of conventional boxes can be that materials used to construct the box and the box liner can be resistant to convention methods used to open boxes. For example, certain box liners may not be opened by conventional grippable engagement and tearing movement of the hands because the materials used in box liners are purposefully made to be tear resistant and may have a surface which does not afford sufficient grip to use a tearing movement sufficiently forceful to tear the liner material. Also, box liners may be fixedly engaged to the side walls of the box and further sealed in a fashion which obstructs use of conventional cutting tools such as scissors. As yet another example, the materials used in the side walls of boxes are often readily impaled but resist tearing between perforations. As yet another example, the outer flaps of boxes may be sealed with a layer of adhesive which does not readily cut but must be separated by wedged or levered engagement.
The invention described herein addresses the problems associated with conventional apparatuses and methods for box opening.